


Frictions entre héros

by So_chan07



Category: Fable (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Tout Albion connait la Ferme au Verger pour son cidre. Pour Whisper ce lieu est surtout synonyme de quêtes où un certain jeune héros de la Guilde vient la retrouver.





	Frictions entre héros

**Author's Note:**

> Libre interprétation du héros (vu que le jeu laisse liberté totale au sujet de son alignement). Spoilers sur l'ensemble du jeu (quête principale, sous-quêtes et autres). Personnages et univers appartiennent aux Lionhead studios.

La Ferme au Verger était connue pour son cidre que tout Albion s'arrachait. Tout Albion. Surtout les Hobbes, au grand dam d'Isiah qui se remettait à peine d'une attaque de bandits. Un peu par charité, un peu par profit (on ne faisait pas la fine bouche devant un peu d'argent), Whisper avait accepté cette quête. Et puis quoi de mieux que de se battre contre quelques Hobbes pour parfaire ses techniques au vu de combats plus dangereux ? La perspective de recevoir une récompense supplémentaire sous forme de bouteilles de cidre n'était pas non plus à négliger.

Cela s'annonçait comme une mission de routine, de celles dont on afflige les nouveaux héros pour qu'ils fassent leurs preuves rapidement. Whisper le savait que trop bien et avait bien du mal à se voir reléguer au statut de « novice ». Certes elle n'avait quitté la Guilde que depuis quelques mois. Mais elle était compétente, bien plus que tous les autres héros de sa promotion ! N'était-ce pas ce que lui disait toujours Tonnerre : qu'elle les surplombait tous ? Il lui disait aussi de savoir patienter, mais ça, ça allait à l'encontre de la façon de penser de Whisper.

La preuve en était que la jeune femme n'avait pas entendu que l'autre héros, censé l'accompagner et aider dans sa quête, arrive à la Ferme. Premier arrivé, premier servi. Tel était une des dures lois que suivait scrupuleusement Whisper.

Elle perçut le sifflement de la hache à temps pour s'écarter de sa trajectoire. L'arme faucha un de ces hobbes maniant des maillets dont les coups pouvaient vous broyer les os.

— Toujours aussi rapide, Whisper.

Pas lui. La jeune femme trancha la tête d'un hobbe passant à proximité, se refusant de tourner la tête vers son coéquipier. De tous les héros d'Albion, il fallut que ce soit lui qui réponde à l'annonce de la quête. A croire qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face à chaque quête se passant à la Ferme au Verger.

— Mais moins loquace qu'au temps de la Guilde. Tiens, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu étais même alliée avec des bandits.

Whisper ne répondit pas, préférant se focaliser sur la tâche en cours. Ce gamin était trop bavard. Il l'avait été dès son plus jeune âge. La jeune femme avait du se retenir de l'étouffer avec son oreiller dans la chambre qu'ils devaient partager à la Guilde.

— Et il me semble même que je t'avais battu... non ? D'ailleurs j'ai accroché ton badge dans la dernière maison que j'ai acquise à Oakvale.

Ce fut de trop. Envoyant valser l'hobbe dans lequel elle avait plongé sa dague, la jeune femme alla toucher deux mots à ce héros dont la plus grande action d'éclat avait été de détruire une armée de guêpes.

— Ecoute-moi bien paysan. Les circonstances font que je dois faire équipe avec toi pour cette quête. Alors ferme ta gueule, et fauche-moi ces Hobbes. Après tout, tu t'y connais non ? Tous les paysans ont un jour fauché du blé pour se nourrir. Y a pas grande différence avec ce qu'on fait maintenant.  
— Mais c'est ce que je fais Whisper. (Il y eut le cri caractéristique du Hobbe massacré) Sauf qu'il va mettre difficile de continuer. Il n'y a plus de hobbe vivant dans les environs.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Whisper dut concéder que le héros avait raison. Le verger était maintenant empli de cadavres frais de hobbes. Mais l'opération de nettoyage ne relevait pas de leurs fonctions de héros : d'autant plus que la quête stipulait simplement de sauver le verger des créatures. Le visage d'Isiah apparut à travers une des fenêtres du petit hameau : mélange de soulagement et de consternation en constatant les dégâts. Le secours était parfois pire que le mal.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Isiah de féliciter les héros et de leur offrir la récompense (maigre comparée à d'autres missions, mais toujours bienvenue) qu'ils avaient vaillamment gagné. Une nouvelle source de dispute apparut entre les deux héros.

— Non, non, paysan. J'ai droit à 60% du butin, vu que j'ai fais le plus gros du travail.  
— Tu es sûre ? J'en ai tué bien plus que toi.  
— Oh peut-être, mais ta hache a abimé nombre des arbres du verger, souligna Whisper avec un sourire en coin. Il serait alors de bon ton que tu verses une partie de ton gain à Isiah pour qu'il puisse réparer tes dégâts.

Comme au temps de la Guilde, Whisper vit le visage du héros former une moue boudeuse de petit garçon. Fière de sa victoire, Whisper prit sa part du butin. Tandis qu'elle glissait les pièces dans sa bourse, une remarque la fit se dresser d'un bond, dents serrées.

— Au fait, j'ai croisé ton frère il y a peu. Il m'a dit que tu n'acceptais plus que les quêtes qui se déroulaient dans les lieux que je fréquentais le plus. Est-ce que tu chercherais à me rencontrer à mon insu ?

Whisper se contenta d'une moue méprisante, poussant un soupir d'agacement. Ce paysan resterait un gamin toute sa vie.

— Il m'a même dit que tu te lançais dans la collection des peluches et que tu en avais plusieurs exemplaires à mon effigie. Crois-moi que j'en suis flatté.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, Whisper sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Idiot de frère ! Avec tout le respect qu'elle devait à son ainé, la jeune femme ne voyait là qu'une trahison. Pourquoi avait-il confié de telles choses à cette tête d'écervelé ? Nul doute qu'il s'était fait des idées et qu'il tâchait d'en profiter. Heureusement qu'elle était dos à lui sans quoi il aurait senti son embarras et conclu qu'il avait fait mouche.

— Ne vas pas croire que je t'aime, paysan ! Mon frère Tonnerre t'a raconté n'importe quoi !

La jeune femme entendit le héros se rapprocher d'elle. Son souffle la chatouilla dans le cou, augmentant son trouble et l'envie de lui coller une bonne correction. Elle comprenait peu à peu qu'elle n'avait plus affaire au gamin maladroit et pleurnichard qui avait débarqué dans la Guilde, en même temps qu'il bousculait sa vie.

— Je n'ai rien insinué de tel Whisper... Tu t'es vendue toute seule.  
— Alors ne crois pas m'avoir aussi facilement que tes nombreuses femmes.

Sa réplique sembla toucher le héros qui recula de quelques pas. Le sentant s'éloigner, Whisper trouva le courage de se retourner et de lui faire face. Le jeune homme avait adopté l'expression d'une innocence feinte et railleuse.

— Nombreuses ? Je n'en ai que deux, et pour ma défense, elles m'ont pratiquement trainé de force jusqu'à l'église.  
— Oh ça... elles doivent aimer se féliciter de pouvoir dominer un héros de ta trempe.

Sa pointe arracha un rire au héros qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de partager. Preuve qu'ils pouvaient bien s'entendre. Mais y aurait toujours entre eux l'envie de dépasser l'autre. Whisper ne pourrait jamais accepter que celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un simple idiot puisse être au-dessus d'elle. Et elle pourrait encore moins le féliciter.

— Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir paysan, mais j'ai une quête pour Bowerstone à remplir.  
— Les affaires sont les affaires. J'espère te revoir ailleurs qu'à la Ferme. On en profitera pour comparer nos exploits.  
— Alors cours à la Guilde, paysan ! Parce que j'ai plus d'une longueur d'avance sur toi !

Whisper utilisa le sceau pour se téléporter à la ville, n'attendant pas que le héros réplique à ses paroles. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas su continuer leur échange de paroles moqueuses. Surtout elle se serait peut-être encore vendue, sans le vouloir. Une brève visite à l'école de Bowerstone la délesta d'un bon nombre de ces poupées à l'effigie du nouvel héros d'Albion. Néanmoins, Whisper en garda une pour elle. Dans l'espoir de réunir toutes les poupées et de gagner la récompense qui était offert à ceux qui réalisaient cet exploit. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour conserver cette poupée. Aucune.


End file.
